


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by whovian1243



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Songfic, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian1243/pseuds/whovian1243





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

The demon lashed out its tail before Alec could deflect it. He dropped his seraph blade in favour of a stele, but even then the poison spread too fast. Jace roared, and Isabelle brutally killed the remaining three demons before collapsing at Alec’s side.  
_So long to all my friends_  
_Everyone of them met tragic ends_  
‘Call… Magnus,’ Alec murmured, gasping as Isabelle put iratze after iratze on his chest, each of them fading as soon as they were completed. Jace whipped out his phone and moments later Magnus Bane came through a portal, hair wrecked and fear the only emotion registering on his face.  
_With every passing day_  
_I'd be lying if I didn't say_  
He fell down and took Alec in one of his arms, the other turning blue as he summoned his magic. The wound on his side healed slightly, before opening up and gushing more blood, staining his glittery pink pants which seemed too bright for these circumstances. Alec gasped and shuddered, tears involuntarily running down his face.  
_That I miss them all tonight_  
_And if they only knew what I would say_  
Magnus’s hand grew brighter as he poured all his energy into healing him, but it was all to no avail. Alec shook his head and gripped Magnus’s shining hand, returning it to his natural colour. Tears were spilling from the eyes of everybody there, and as Alec reached up to cup Magnus’s cheek, he whispered, ‘I love you, Magnus. Please…’ He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. ‘Kiss me?’ Magnus, sobbing, nodded and bent down. The kiss wasn’t particularly passionate, or comfortable, but it spoke volumes. They stayed in that position until Magnus pulled away, eyes red and swollen.  
_If I could be with you tonight_  
_I would sing you to sleep_  
Magnus gripped Alec’s hand, praying to gods he didn’t really believe in to help, to save this poor boy from such a painful death. His prayers were not answered, and he ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair one more time.  
_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_  
_I failed and lost this fight_  
Alec held Magnus’s hand tighter, and he smiled one last time. His muscles began to unclench and loosen, and his breathing slowed. ‘No,’ Magnus whispered. ‘No.’ Once his heart gave the last, valiant beat, he began shouting. ‘No! No!’  
_Never fade in the dark_  
Just remember you will always burn as bright  
Magnus stumbled up, unable to see through his tears. Still screaming, he curled his hand into a fist and punched the wall of the cavern. A crack resounded, and Magnus screamed even more. He fell to the ground sobbing and banging it with his good hand.  
_The light behind your eyes_  
He curled up on the ground, Isabelle and Jace giving him much needed space. His world collapsed in on him, his sobs worsening every time he caught sight of the young and beautiful body lying dead on the floor.  
_The light behind your eyes_  
Hours later, Magnus choked back his last tears, sorrow being quickly replaced with anger and fury. He swore to himself an oath to return the favour to the demon who had slain Alexander.  
_The light behind your eyes ___  
Overwhelmed with hatred, Magnus trembled with rage and closed his eyes.  
_The light behind your eyes ___  
When they opened again, the once soft amber was now hard, and every flicker of warmth was replaced with loathing and hostility.  
_Never let them take the light behind your eyes _  
Magnus was gone with a flash of the portal.__


End file.
